In general, mudline cellars (MLC) are provided in arctic areas where evidence of ice scour is present. A MLC is pit or depression formed in the ocean floor. The MLC may house well head equipment for offshore drilling operations. The MLC shields the well head equipment from contact with drifting ice keels, dragged anchors and the like. In some cases, a MLC may be formed by excavating an area of the ocean floor to form the pit having a bottom and a surrounding wall. In current practice, a MLC may be formed by drilling a hole in the seafloor. The hole exhibits a diameter that is wider than the diameter of a caisson housing the well head equipment. The drilling operation forms the pit having a bottom surface and a surrounding side wall. The caisson is positioned in the pit to prevent the surrounding side wall from collapsing.